


The Story of the Testsubject 437

by Puncake_Paradice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bacteria - Freeform, Blood, End of the World, Insanity, My OC - Freeform, Other, Pain, bacterial contamination, gore?, insane asylum, research lab, sanatorium, syringes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puncake_Paradice/pseuds/Puncake_Paradice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki Kamaji, a 14 year old girl, is trapped in a research lab. She doesn't know why she is here or what will happen to her, until she meets her new destiny. Infected by a strong bacteria, she has the oppertunity to find out what really happened, but instead she's ruled by pain and hatred. Will she break free and take over the world? Or will she finally find her true identity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of the Testsubject 437

_What does it mean to live? Do I need to be free to live? I am alive that is all that counts, right?_  
  
The flickering light of a broken lamp in my room above my table keeps me awake. It's been broken for a couple of weeks now, but nobody minded that. Not even me. This god forsaken place is perfectly hidden from humanity. Deep in the woods, where serial killers bury their victims. And become victims themselves.  
There's not much in my room. A table with a single chair and a bed. A small window with grids decorate my prison. My prison? No, my 'Home'.  
I don't remember much before I got in this experimental laboratory. I have no memories of my family or friends. Not even my full name. I only remember the nurse who aided me in these past few months. Her name was Miraijo. She had beautiful blond hair with green keen eyes. Although she looked depressed, she tried to smile every second.  
But soon I will lose her.  
  
After another sleepless night, Miraijo and the usual doctors entered my acromatic room. Soldiers followed right behind them. Miraijo walks towards my bed, bypassing the plain white table. She stands next to my bed, where I'm bound at.  
"Hello my dear. Have you slept well?"  
"I don't know."  
The doctors look at each other, nodding, then writing something on their clipboard.  
"Listen Yuki, I... I will retire from being your nurse... I want to say goodbye."  
 I look at her. Her eyes looked lugubrious, but she still tries to smile.  
"You are going to be executed, because you were giving me the wrong dosage, am I right?"  
I knew it all along. So did she. Miraijo was giving me the wrong dosage on purpose, so I wouldn't die. She didn't do that to other patients though.  
"If you are going to be killed, then I'm not willing to do any experiments."  
 Of course they would force me to do them, but Miraijo is the only one I talk to. They wouldn't get any information about how I feel for their records.  
The doctors looked at Miraijo with a disgusted face. They dragged her along with the soldiers to their office. Another Nurse came in and gave me the right dosage of my medicine. Soon I'll feel sleepy. I hear the door being locked and the shackles of the padlock rattle. Closing my eyes, I can hear my heart pounding faster.  
  
Hours passed and I see the doctors again. The dosage was a bit to high for me to handle. My head still feels dizzy.  
"Yuki, we will let Miraijo live.. if you are willing to do something for us."  
"And what will that be?"  
"We will inject you with a strong bacteria, which we developed at the lab. It will give you incredible powers but may cost your life."  
"...Let me think for a while, please."  
The doctor nodded and left along with the others. If I want to save Miraijos life, I may have to give up mine. I am empty. There is nothing left for me. It is the right choice, but why do I want to save another life? These people did so many horrible experiments. Not only to me, but to others as well. But Miraijo is different.  
  
"I made my decision."  
I call towards the door which opened quickly after I shouted. The doctors and nurses cross the room and look at me. Soldiers waiting at the door, with lowered weapons.  
"What is your decision?"  
"I will do it. Only If you spare Miraijos life."  
They nod and whisper something to the nurse. The nurse leaves and shortly returns with a syringe full of a red substance. The soldiers remove my shackles which kept me bound to my bed and held me tight. One nurse approached me with the syringe, the other one adjusted a camera in front of my bed. As soon as the camera was set up, it started recording. I reach out my pale arm towards the nurse for her to inject the bacteria into my body.  
The needle pierced my skin, right into my vein. My blood surges and I can feel the pain. The soldiers hold me tight while I flail around. My screams are getting louder. They suppress the other patients screams. It took six soldiers to pin me on my bed again. After they put the shackles back on, the soldiers silently withdraw one after another, leaving me on the bed. Most of the nurses looked away during this gruesome procedure, others made notes about my behavior. After a while, the pain ceases and my twitching body calms down. The puncture on my arm slowly changes colours from red to black, veins overflowing. My weakened body stops twitching and I can finally regain my lost energy. The nurses and doctors leave me, with the still recording camera. Finally the remaining soldiers leave and lock the door. I only hear the rattling sounds of the door and a faint scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by a song called bacterial contamination!
> 
> It's the story to my OC Yuki Kamaji. I hope you liked the first chapter! It's a short story I did a year ago and rewrote it a bit.


End file.
